


Fallin'

by Szaira



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, And quotes inside, But Onewe is still a band, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, With lyrics important for the story, inspired by a song, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szaira/pseuds/Szaira
Summary: „Who is your muse, hyung?”‧ ❈ ‧Onewe invites guests to their rehearsal. Besides the new song, Hwanwoong is surprised by something else.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♡  
> I'm in the middle of a writing hiatus, but one small exception... I couldn't help myself. Unfortunately, I haven't used an existing song by Onewe, inspiration doesn't choose. This story was done due to Fallin' by Why Don't We and Oneus' last VCR. You can find a few lines of sadness but nothing serious, I promise! 
> 
> As always, I'm not native in English (sorry for the mistakes~). And the characters in this story are just inspired by real people :)
> 
> I hope you will like it ♡

The music in the garage is playing so loud that apart from the door shaking from the punches of Hwanwoong, the walls also shake. Endless minutes pass, and he is about to give up, but there is silence finally, so he sighs, raises his tired fist again, and knocks one more time. The sound of the key being unlocked sounds better than he could ever imagine, and the door opens with force.

Giwook looks like he has just finished a marathon or training with Geonhak; his hair is disheveled, and his cheeks are pink. From his broad smile, Hwanwoong concludes that he doesn't care at all that he just wasted a few minutes of his life waiting for someone to let him into the place he was invited to.

“Do you guys have any reasonable reason why all the doors are closed as if you were some famous band and were afraid of the intrusive fans who, begging you for autographs and photos, would prevent you from rehearsing for the next concert for which all tickets sold out?” Hwanwoong tries to sound serious, but the atmosphere of the room he has just entered impinges on him immediately, and his reproach ends with a giggle.

Yonghoon places the microphone on a stand and pushes wet strands from his forehead. “We're practicing a new song,” he says proudly, reaching for a bottle of water, “We can't let anyone hear it yet.”

Hwanwoong bursts out sincerely laughing and straightens on the motley couch on which he lay down a moment earlier.

“I guess the neighborhood probably even knows the lyrics already.”

“Don’t say that!” Dongmyeong yells, “We tried to play quieter!”

“I didn't mention the melody but the lyrics. The main vocalist- Ouch!”

The checkered pillow thrown by Yonghoon hits Hwanwoong centrally in the head. He theatrically slumps on the couch with a numb expression, but his acting is at once ruined by another fit of laughter. “Okay, let's say I couldn't hear anything outside. You heard my knocking but just didn't want to open the door.”

Hyungu opens his mouth, but Yonghoon is faster and covers it with his hand. He stares at Hwanwoong and nods his head.

"Exactly."

At the same time, Hwanwoong grabs the pillow and takes a swing, Yonghoon hides behind Hyungu, and Harin's scream pierces the air, promising that they won't come out alive if anything hits his drums. Hwanwoong freezes in a hesitant, and when he decides that it is worth risking his life to take revenge on the leader, Keonhee appears in the garage. After mumbling something in greeting, unfazed and with his eyes fixed on the phone screen, he goes through the room and takes an empty seat next to Hwanwoong.

“Dongju and Geonhak won't come,” he says. Hwanwoong drops his potential weapon, and Yonghoon straightens in surprise.

“What? Dongju didn't warn me. How do you know that?” asks Dongmyeong.

“I got a message from Geonhak.”

“Then why does Geonhak know that Dongju is also not going to show up?” Dongmyeong says, leaning against one of the speakers, “It’s suspicious.”

Giwook takes his eyes off the bass he wiped and chuckles, seeing Dongmyeong's indignation, "The two of them again, hmmm?"

Dongmyeong's eyes widen, but before he can say anything, everyone's attention is drawn to the noise as Seoho enters the room.

“Finally.” Keonhee walks towards him, taking boxes with pizza from his arms. “Next time don't declare that you will bring food if you are going to be late.”

“I'm late because of it!”

Keonhee puts the food on the table next to the colorful couch where Giwook is already waiting. When he takes a slice of pizza, the cheese stretches, so he has to bend down to catch it.

“Don't worry Seoho-hyung, you're the best.”

Yonghoon doesn't eat, but he effectively rushes everyone, maintaining that they have kept their new masterpiece hidden from the world for too long, and he wants to start singing as soon as possible. He is so fierce about it that the band members grab their instruments while chewing, and only Dongmyeong tries to argue that he is a vocalist too and he is unable to sing with a full mouth. Yonghoon states that he will have the entire verse to swallow what is in his mouth and enter the chorus, so having no choice, he also approaches the keyboard.

“Where's Youngjo-hyung?” Hwanwoong asks Keonhee, who is sitting next to him on the couch again.

“He will be later.”

Hwanwoong gives him a questioning look but stops from asking for details as he hears the first sounds of the drums and a wild 'let's go!' yelled by Yonghoon.

Hwanwoong thought they were playing loud before, but now when he is so close to the instruments, he has the feeling that every cell in his body is trembling to the beat of the drumsticks. Keonhee's feet also beat the rhythm, and his long legs conduct the vibrations so that the whole couch shakes with them.

Seoho doesn't swing as they do. Even before Yonghoon reaches the chorus, Hwanwoong notices intense movement to his right and sees him dancing with engagement and playing the imaginary flute vigorously.

Hwanwoong laughs but quickly covers his mouth with his hand so as not to distract the band. Still swaying, he closes his eyes and focuses on the lyrics. Yonghoon sings the following words, sometimes assisted by Dongmyeong, and although as much as they fit the melody and atmosphere of the song, Hwanwoong is quite surprised.

_Oh, baby, I can feel the rush of adrenaline,_

_I'm not scared to jump if you want to,_

Hwanwoong leans towards Keonhee, “This song is so different from their previous ones. I didn't expect such the lyrics from them.”

_Let's just fall in love for the hell of it,_

_Maybе, just keep fallin'._

“I can’t hear you!” Keonhee tries to shout over the music, “What are you saying?!”

_I can feel the rush of adrenaline,_

_I'm not scarеd to jump 'cause I want you,_

“The lyrics- surprised- me!” Hwanoong watches Keonhee nod after each word, confirming that he understood it, “Yonghoon wrote it?!”

_Let's just fall in love for the hell of it,_

_Maybe, just keep fallin'._

Keonhee shakes his head. “Youngjo did!”

“Youngjo?!” Hwanwoong looks at him, confused.

_Ooh, you are my muse, I feel so reckless,_

_Oh, you're makin' me, makin' me, makin' me give in._

The tension builds up, and it seems that the song is nearing its end. Keonhee ignores Hwanwoong, engaging in listening with his whole body and swinging in every possible direction, at the same time setting him in motion as well.

The last chorus belongs to both vocalists, and their voices harmonize perfectly with the leading rhythm played by Harin. Hyungu and Dongmyeong re-join after a few bars of pause. Seoho rejects his imaginary flute, possibly replacing it with an invisible saxophone, although Hwanwoong wouldn't be surprised if he really wanted to pretend to play the cello.

_Fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin'_

Yonghoon’s voice flows over the melody and the rhythmic _fallin’_ sung by Giwook in the background, and its variations give Hwanwoong the creeps. The last beat on the drums, a stroke of the strings, and a keystroke, prolonged _maybe, just keep fallin’_ , and the music fades. The silence doesn't last long as the room fills with applause and screams of approval. Keonhee screams so loud that Hwanwoong has a feeling that his eardrum's endurance is about to end.

“To be honest...” Youngjo says with his back against the wall near the door and with his arms folded across his chest. Everyone looks in his direction as no one has noticed his arrival. “I have to admit that-“ he pauses, looks around, and smirks, “You did amazing.”

Dongmyeong exhales excessively loudly, and Giwook wipes away non-existent tears of emotion. Yonghoon comes up to Youngjo and throws his arm over his shoulder, leading him deeper into the garage. "You don't have to say it. It's obvious."

Youngjo throws his arm over him and rubs it intensely, pulling him even closer. "Aren't you too confident?" he chuckles.

“I'm learning from the master.”

“Ahhhh, stop it!” Keonhee sighs and gets up from the couch, “Sit down and eat.”

“Is there anything left for me? Impossible. I'm deeply touched.” Youngjo says, opening the cardboard box and pulling out a slice of pizza.

“Just because it’s already cold. Next time I will eat everything even if I have to burst, I swear.”

Keonhee tries to act outraged, and Youngjo almost chokes, seeing his twisted face. “Okay, I’m thankful!” he mutters with his mouth full. Keonhee seems to be satisfied and walks away towards the others standing among the instruments and who are probably fiercely discussing the new song.

Youngjo stretches out on the couch, squinting with satisfaction, and when he swallows a mouthful, he opens his eyes and turns to the side of a thoughtful Hwanwoong.

“What do you think about the song? Do you like it, Woongie?

“Yeah, it's catchy.”

Youngjo smiles and nods. “Every song of them is catchy.”

He finishes eating in no time, dusts off his hands, and hugs Hwanoong's arm just like Yonghoon's before. “And the lyrics?”

“I think I liked it,” Hwanwoong speaks softly, looking up to look at Youngjo.

“You don't seem convinced.”

Hwanwoong laughs. It was impossible to forget how much Youngjo liked to get compliments.

“I loved it. I loved it so much. The lyrics are revealing, amazing, creative, emotional and-“

He is not given to finish when Youngjo's fingers smoothly slide off the arm and go straight between his ribs. He has no mercy for him and joins the other hand, tickling him so that he can't even catch his breath. Hwanwoong notices out of the corner of his eye how Hyungu, who rushes to his aid, is stopped by Yonghoon. Everyone else is used to such behavior and isn't even bother with his torture. Hwanwoong leaps up and spins so that he finally lies against Youngjo's thighs, which only makes it easier for him to access the ticklish parts of his body. When, at last, after pleadings and screamings, Youngjo stops, Hwanwoong gasps and immediately covers himself as best he can in case Youngjo thinks that he will tire him a little longer.

“Hyung… I… really… enjoyed... it,” he coughs out between rapid breaths, and Youngjo runs his hands through Hwanwoong’s hair, brushing back the strands that fall into his eyes.

“Now I believe you,” Youngjo chuckles.

Hwanwoong wants to get up, but after the fight, he doesn't have the strength to do it. He notices that the position he landed in is quite comfortable, so he just relaxes and stares at Youngjo from below.

“What inspired you this time?” he asks after a while.

Youngjo shakes off his thoughts and stops stroking Hwanwoong's hair. “Hmmm?”

“Whenever you write lyrics, you always tell us what inspired you, that's why I ask. You know, maybe a sunset or flowers blooming? Or something to eat, but I would rather suspect Keonhee of that.” Hwanwoong says and turns to the group next to the drums, making sure the mentioned one didn't hear him. “I was surprised that you are the author because the words in this song are different from what you usually use,” he says, looking at Youngjo again, “As always, the theme is love, but you've usually described breaking up, not falling in love.”

Youngjo pokes Hwanwoog's cheek and laughs, but the younger notices that he seems to be a bit embarrassed. “Now I'm sure you listened well.”

„Who is your muse, hyung?”

Hwanwoong subconsciously hopes that Youngjo will deny it and immediately explain to him that it is just a metaphor and that he meant family or friends. Or that his muse is only hypothetical. But Youngjo tightens up, and when he finally says something, his answer starts with gibberish.

“I'm... It’s about…”

Hwanwoong grabs Youngjo's hand stuck in his cheek and sits up. “Who is this? Why didn't you tell me anything?” he pouts and frowns, trying to look disappointed. “Tell the truth. I'll notice right away if you lie to me.”

Youngjo laughs nervously, and Hwanwoong realizes that he doesn't really have to pretend to be disappointed.

He’s disappointed with his whole being.

”Woong… I can't tell you that right now…”

“I want to know!”

“I'll tell you, I promise. But in due time, okay?”

Their gazes finally meet, and Hwanwoong sees embarrassment and fear in Youngjo's eyes. One of his best friends, whose confidence never left him, now looks like a frightened animal. When Hwanwoong notices this, he must appear confused himself, and the realization hits him gradually.

Youngjo doesn't want to admit to him who he fell in love with. Hwanwoong feels a blow to his heart.

Youngjo refuses to admit that he has fallen in love in general. Another one.

Youngjo fell in love.

Hwanwoong's heart breaks.

“Hey, why are your eyes watery?” Youngjo hugs him gently, and Hwanwoong flinches at the touch but doesn't pull away.

“It's by tickling,” he says, blinking intensely.

Youngjo puts his free hand on his chest and strokes it. “I'm sorry.”

Unlike the noise on the other side of the garage where Seoho insists that Harin show him how to play the beat from the chorus and Keonhee with Dongmyeong try to create a second voice for the bridge, they sit silently.

“Don't be mad at me,” Youngjo finally says. “Please.”

“I’m not.”

Youngjo releases him and looks into his eyes, “So don't be sad.”

Hwanwoong is silent, and Youngjo takes a deep breath. “Do you have time tonight? It won’t be easy, but I’ll tell you who makes me insane,” he winces and bursts out laughing, “Something like that sounds much better in a song.”

“Your lyrics are like that.”

“They convey emotions!”

Youngjo gets up from the couch and grabs Hwanwoong's hand, helping him pull himself up. Hwanwoong turns to adjust the pillows, and a whisper comes from behind him.

“So if I'm not able to say it, as a last resort, I'll sing it to you.”

Hwanwoong hears it but has the impression that he misheard. He turns to Youngjo and freezes in place. “Wait, what?”

“I didn't say anything.”

“I heard-”

“Hmmm?” Youngjo interrupts him. He smiles uncertainly and squeezes Hwanwoong's hand he is still holding tighter and carefully pulls him. “Come on, we'll ask them for an encore.”

Hwanwoong doesn't protest and lets himself be led to the others.

A rush of adrenaline... Suddenly he feels it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm on Twitter as @_szaira :3


End file.
